1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hemi-arm sling having a resilient, adjustable abduction control strap.
2. Related Art
A variety of arm and shoulder slings are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,858 describes an arm and shoulder brace in which the arm is supported by a strap that passes under the unaffected shoulder. Similar structures describing a strap passing under the arm of the unaffected shoulder are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,680 and 4,188,944.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,703, entitled "HEMI-ARM SLING" was issued on July 8, 1986 to Peer Lindemann, the inventor of the present invention. The device described therein is held in place by an axilla loop strap encircling the unaffected shoulder. A D-ring on the back of the sling serves to permit the various straps to adjust with respect to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,859 was cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,703. That patent describes a cuff that encircles the affected arm and a loop attachable by Velcro.RTM.-like material which goes over the affected shoulder. A cross body strap is secured over the clavicle of the unaffected shoulder, however, there does not appear to be any provision for abduction control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,459 discloses an additional strap that attaches to a cross body strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,128 discloses a criss cross shoulder-joint bandage in which the cross portions are stitched together.
Insofar as understood, none of the prior art teaches or suggests a hemi-arm sling having the same structure and and abduction control as the present invention.